I Want To Be A Star
by ozxiii
Summary: "Yoh was both awestruck and jealous of the stars. He wished that Hao would look at him the way that he looked at the stars. If only... he was a star himself! It was a silly idea... but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Oneshot HaoxYoh fluff. Review please?


**Disclaimer: This is the first time I've actually remembered to put one of these up. No, I SADLY do not own Shaman King. **

**Warnings: HaoxYoh fluff. Nothing more, nothing less. **

**This takes place after the end of the manga. Main difference is that Hao ****(SPOILER!) ****retained his reishi in my story instead of losing it, and yes, he did win and become Shaman King. (Spoiler end)So he's kind of all powerful and everything, not that it's a big thing in this story.**

**A/N: Here's a cute one-shot that I came up with today. Mind you, I wrote half of this while at a grocery store on my iPod, so excuse any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. This is something of an apology to readers of my other story because I've stopped writing for Waru no Shimo Be for awhile. I'm sorry, it's a writer's block. It'll end soon, I hope.  
**

**Well then, on to the story, and please Review after!**

**

* * *

**

I Want To Be A Star.

On the backdrop of a dark night sky was the brilliant glow of the stars. The bright, twinkling specks of light that dotted the skies and brightened the night were indeed beautiful.

And Yoh Asakura was jealous of them.

They were so beautiful that he couldn't help but be awestruck by them at the same time. Just like his brother.

Yes, Hao Asakura was captivated by the stars.

And that was why Yoh was so jealous of the stars. Because the jewels of the night sky were able to hold his brother's interest and attention for hours on end, when Yoh wouldn't even be given the time of day.

Yoh could only imagine what it was like to receive the looks that his brother gave he stars. The serene and loving look that Hao had in his eyes when he watched the stars, or the deep sigh that came from his lips when he thought about them. Oh, Yoh wished that Hao would look at him in such a way, or sigh like that for him. But no, that look and that sigh was reserved for the stars and the stars only.

But if only Yoh was given a chance! Perhaps then, he could capture Hao's attention? Yoh sighed. Of course not, not even if he had a million chances, he would still be unable to get Hao to look at him that way.

Take for example, that one day that no one was home. Yoh had nothing to do, so he opted for watching the clouds and eating oranges, and then, Hao appeared out of nowhere.

You could suppose that Hao was doing his rounds as Shaman King, or you could say that he was watching the people of the world - now his world - live their lives, nonetheless, whatever he was doing, it led him to his brother.

"Hao! What are you doing here?" Yoh asked, overjoyed that he could spend time with his brother.

"hm, nothing, really."

Yoh couldn't be happier. He finally had some time to spend with his brother and his brother actually had time to drop by. How perfect! But it didn't take long for the moment to be ruined.

"nii-chan, want some oranges?" Yoh asked. He held out his hand to his brother, offering the said oranges.

"No thank you. I would rather some star fruit."

Yoh twitched. Stars. Again.

Hao got up to leave and yoh panicked. He wanted to spend even a little longer with his brother.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get some star fruit of course." he said and disappeared.

_Twitch._

Star fruit. Not even real stars, had bested Yoh at getting his Brother's attention. Worse yet, the star fruits had bested his beloved oranges! Poor funga Fu Fu!

Yoh would not stand for this! But how could he win over his Brother's attention? He had to admit it, the stars even had him captivated, he couldn't win, he couldn't beat the stars.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

The thought was absurd. How could Yoh be a star? Yoh laughed at himself for even thinking something like that. Even if he could see spirits, even if he could die and come back to life, some things were just impossible. And being a star was one of them.

_But it couldn't hurt to try, right?_

Yoh laughed at himself again. Really, the idea was impossible. He had done the impossible before, but this was beyond that. _Yes_, he had died, gone to hell and lived to tell about it; y_es,_ he had saved the humans (for the time being) and _yes_, he had single-handedly melted the wall of ice that surrounded Hao's heart and reached him, but _no_, he would not be able to steal the looks that the stars received from Hao.

_No, it wouldn't hurt to try at all._

_

* * *

_

He was crazy; mental. But he was a star… or as close as he could get to being one.

When the thought would not leave Yoh alone, he convinced himself to at least try it out. So he wondered what being a star was like.

'_They're bright. Really bright and shiny,_' was Yoh's first thought.

That explained why he wrapped himself in Christmas lights.

'_They're really high up in the sky too,_' was Yoh's second thought.

He couldn't fly, so that was why he was sitting in a tree on top of Funbari hill, the highest point in the city.

'_Oh, and they've got five points,'_ was Yoh's last thought.

And that was why Yoh Asakura, runner-up of the Shaman Tournament, was wrapped up in Christmas lights, sitting in a tree on top of a hill, with his arms and legs sticking out.

It was absolutely silly, but for a moment, Yoh thought he was a genius. He should have come up with this idea sooner!

But when time passed and Hao didn't come, Yoh began to feel sad. Maybe his idea wasn't so smart after all.

"What in the name of the Great Spirits are you doing?"

Or maybe, it was the best idea Yoh ever had!

Yoh broke out into a smile, "Hao! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yes, but that aside, _what_ are you doing? Is this some kind of… strange... Christmas tradition…? No wait, Christmas is during the winter… Yoh, I hope you realize that it's autumn at the moment?"

"No Hao, it's not a Christmas tradition."

"Then you still haven't explained what you are doing up there… like _that_."

Yoh blushed. How could he possibly tell his brother that what he was doing was all to catch his attention? It was a stupid and crazy idea that… that was actually working. Of course, Hao wasn't staring at Yoh dreamily and dazed (more like staring at Yoh as if he was a lunatic), but he had gotten Hao's attention, right?

But Yoh didn't need to say that out loud. Hao picked it out of his thoughts.

"Really Otouto? That's why you look so silly, so that you could get my attention?"

Yoh's blush deepened. He slipped down from the tree and began to untangle himself from the Christmas lights. Damn his stupid mind for coming up with such an idea, he really was stupid.

"No you're not. I know you pretend, but you're not stupid."

Yoh looked up at his brother, still embarrassed. What a fool he'd been.

"If you simply wanted to spend time with me, you could have just asked."

"No! That's not it!" Yoh complained. Hao was slightly taken aback. Now, when had Yoh ever gotten so worked up about something… aside from the destructions of humans (which mostly just made Yoh sad) or oranges (which actually made Yoh cry out in agony, much like now).

"Then what is it?" Hao asked, softening his tone. He stepped closer to his brother who was now in arms reach.

"I-I do… want to spend time with you that is… but that's not why…"

"Then tell me why," Hao urged his brother.

"I'm-… I want to be a star."

Hao laughed, not teasingly, but Yoh still took it that way. Oh great, things couldn't possibly get worse now. He was embarrassed and stupid and… and… he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"No, don't do that. That would make me sad," Hao said between laughs. When he managed to calm himself down, he asked Yoh, "Why do you want to be a star?"

"I'm jealous of them."

Now Hao didn't laugh this time. He was actually a little concerned about Yoh. What had brought on this sudden feeling of mediocrity on his brother?

"You always look at the stars so… longingly, like… as if the stars were your lover…" Yoh started his explanation. But Hao didn't need to hear anymore. He instantly understood.

"That's why you want to be a star? You're jealous of them because of the way I look at them?"

Yoh nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

Hao smiled at his brother.

"Oh. Well, I thought you only acted stupid, but I never thought you _were actually_ stupid."

Yoh gulped. Nope, things just got worse. Hao was openly mocking and making fun of him now. '_Stupid, stupid me!_'

"Stupid indeed!"

Yoh wanted to cry. He could already feel the tears about to fall from his eyes.

"You see me staring at the stars so intently, but how can you miss the looks I give _you_."

_'It was a stupid idea, I'm stupid, Hao hates me, he loves the stars, I'll never be a star- Wait. What?'_

"How can you miss the looks that I _give you_?"Hao repeated, hearing his brother's thoughts. He waited patiently for Yoh's response, but it was really delayed. Yoh couldn't quite process what his brother was saying.

Hao took another step towards his brother. Maybe he shouldn't have teased his brother so much, all those times before. But pretending to ignore Yoh and watching his reactions (and listening to his desperate thoughts on how to get his attention) was just _so much fun_. Hao sighed, he'll have to hold back a little every now and then.

"Yoh, I do love the stars a lot, but they can't compare to you. I honestly don't understand how you can see me watch the stars and completely miss the looks that I give you. You really are stupid," Hao said. He reached out and knocked his brother lightly on the head. That seemed to snap Yoh out of his dazed state.

"Yo-you.. Give m-me l-looks?"

"Yes."

"But... Stars- you… love- much more- me… than-"

"Please, I can hardly understand you," Hao said, pressing one of his fingers to Yoh's lips to quiet him. Yoh stopped and took a minute to rearrange his thoughts.

"But you love the stars so much more than me!" Yoh exclaimed. Hao sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I don't Yoh."

And those four words seemed to have struck home. Hao listened in on his brother's thoughts and smiled when it seemed that Yoh had the right idea.

_'Is It possible… that Hao… loves me more… than the stars?_'

"Quite possible. Dead on, actually."

'_B-but-_'

"No buts. Now…"

Hao closed his eyes half way and leaned in towards his brother. All thoughts in Yoh's head seemed to stop then, and it was replaced by a simple '_WTF?_' at Hao's actions. Hao chuckled at his simpleton of a brother. Oh how he loved him.

"do you believe me?"

Yoh shook his head. '_It's impossible, Hao could never love anything more than he loves the stars._'

"Oh, so you want me to prove it now?"

Yoh gulped. '_Now what could Hao possibly mean by that?_'

"This," Hao breathed. His breath tickled Yoh's ear and he shivered. Slowly, Hao placed his lips gently onto Yoh's skin, just behind his ear. He kissed it, and then trailed his lips down to Yoh's neck.

"Nhhnn."

He trailed back up, kissing just beneath Yoh's chin, making his way to Yoh's lips. Just as he was about to kiss his brother's lips though, he stopped.

"Do you need further proof?"

Yoh shook his head.

"Do you just want me to continue then?"

Yoh nodded. Hao chuckled and did as his brother wanted him to. His placed his lips on Yoh's and kissed him, licking at Yoh's lips and making him part them. Yoh moaned into Hao and Hao took that chance to slip his tongue into Yoh's mouth. Another moan escaped Yoh's lips and Hao tasted his brother. He loved the taste of his brother.

When the two finally broke apart, they were both out of breath and Yoh could barely stand. Who knew Hao could make someone so weak at the knees?

"Ssso y-ou r-really d…do l-love m..e mo-re th-an th..th-e sta-rs? Yoh asked, out of breath and unable to talk properly. Hao laughed at his brother. After that kiss just now, Yoh still needed Hao to tell him straight out before he could understand.

"Yes, yes I do."

Yoh laughed, relieved that his worries were just that. And at that moment, Yoh knew that Hao had to leave, but he wasn't saddened, because his brother had just assured him that he loved him and he felt confident now that he would be able to see and spend more time with Hao.

As Hao turned to go, he paused and looked over his shoulder at Yoh one last time.

"Yoh?"

"Ye-eah?"

"Star fruits are still better."

* * *

**A/N: Now wasn't that adorable? I apologize if it sucked. I mean, I cant' write kissing scenes to save my life (let alone anything more than that), so I'm sorry. But I hope the story (aside from that) was still good? Well, hope you enjoyed it, now, please review! **


End file.
